A Life Of Secrets
by Demonic Kagome
Summary: 11 years ago Doc and Drew Saturday got a surprise. See how this surprise will be involved in future events.


**11 Years Ago**

"Nnnaaagghh!" The pain was excruciating, blinding; it felt like something was trying to rip through her gut. Where was the nurse with that damn epidural? White hair was plastered to pale flushed skin as the woman on the bed was racked with pain from another contraction, she had been sitting in that bed for six hours and the pain just kept getting worse as her husband sat beside her gripping her hand as she crushed his back.

"It's okay Drew, the nurse should be back any second." She turned a harsh glare to him as if he insulted her.

"Why don't you push out a bowling ball through your #$&*$# Doc and see how you feel!" just as she finished shouting a nurse bustled in through the door and gave a sympathetic glance to the man currently losing his hand as she made her way over to the bed. Seems like he wasn't the only husband that's received the wrath of his wife in labor.

"Now Mrs. Saturday, if you would please lean forward as far as you can so we can insert the needle for your epidural."

"Finally, thank god." And funnily enough it wasn't the woman in excruciating pain that uttered those words.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A few hours later<strong>

"I can see a head!"

"Yaaahhh!"

"Push Drew, your almost there!"

"It's coming!" A piercing cry echoed throughout the room as a new life was brought into the world.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs. Saturday, it's a healthy baby boy. What are you going to name him?"

The two looked to each other and smiled as Doc answered looking at the tuft of black hair that sprouted white in the front, "Zak; his name is Zak." Suddenly Drew cried out again in pain, Doc panicked, "Is something wrong?"

The doctor and nurses were calm as they got ready for round two, "Nothing's wrong Mr. Saturday, but it seems that there's another little one that wants to say hello."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Half an hour later<strong>

Drew lay back cooing at the two small bundles she held as Doc stood behind her at the side of the bed looking down at the two sleeping faces of his children remembering what had just happened a short time ago.

_Flashback_

"_You mean there's another? Shouldn't it have shown up on the-"the Doctor interrupted._

"_Sometimes one of the children will hide the other from view so the scan will miss it, it doesn't happen often, rarely even, but it can and does happen."_

"_I can see a head, alright now you just have to push." The woman did as told but not without the pained groans, her hair now completely stuck to her skin as she continued to sweat._

"_That's good, that's good, here it comes." Once again the air filled with a piercing cry as the Doctor once again gave the new parents his congratulations, "Congratulations, this time you have a beautiful baby girl." He placed the bundle into the waiting Drew's arms as a nurse gave her the other one._

She had a bright but tired smile on her face, "They're so beautiful." Doc smiled and moved an arm around her and spoke gently,

"_What should we name her?"_

_End flashback_

Drew watched as large sapphire blue eyes opened and blinked up at the adults in front of their owner.

Looking into them Drew melted again, "Hey there Kagome, you finished sleeping honey?" Drew didn't know why but when Doc asked her what she wanted to name her, something kept telling her to name her little girl that; it just seemed to fit her.

Doc lifted his hand near her and watched as a little hand reached out and gripped one of his fingers; squeezing it she giggled waking her brother who blinked seeing the hand in front of him and his sister (They are being held side by side) and reached out to grip a second finger, giggling like his twin.

They all stayed like that; any who saw would say they could see the love shining from that family.

* * *

><p><span><strong>6 Years later<strong>

Drew walked around the temple ruins in Greece, none of the locals went near the place, even when mentioned they just shuddered in fear and clammed up.

She studied the markings, the light from her video phone illuminating the paintings and the writing on the walls as the moonlight wasn't enough to see by, when a scuffing noise sounded behind her. She turned away towards the noise, "Kagome, sweetie be careful the columns in here are unstable and might collapse."

A head of white hair similar to her own with the exception of the tuft of black that fell into a face that held bright blue eyes and a large smile popped out from behind a large pile of rubble, "I will mom." She wore a blue short sleeved t-shirt with a flower on it, darker blue pants and a pair of black shoes.

Drew watched with a smile as her daughter turned and went to explore the rest of the temple. She turned back to the Latin on the walls when something caught her eye, "_This is a temple dedicated to the Goddess Hera. Any who enter shall be at the mercy of the fangs of the great Sphinx._"

A feeling of dread filled Drew, this must be why the locals never went near the temple and refused to speak of it, they feared the Sphinx; it must have gotten to the point where they believed that even mentioning the temple would have the Sphinx after them. She had to find her daughter and get her out of there, "Kagome, come back over here sweetie, we need to leave!"

"Coming mom!" Just as she came back into her line of sight Drew heard a growl and saw a huge clawed paw hit a column with so much force that it turned to a large amount of rubble, Drew's eyes widened in horror her face growing pale as she reached out, moving towards her daughter as everything seemed to pass in slow motion as Kagome looked up at the mass of rocks coming at her.

She covered her head as she screamed out "MOMMY!" before it hit her burying her, Drew rushed over tears falling from her eyes, desperately digging through the rubble to try and get to her little girl.

Removing a large rock she found Kagome's hand, she renewed her efforts and managed to uncover her enough to pull the rest of her out of the rubble. She was barely breathing as her mother held her tightly to her chest her hair hiding both of their faces. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

Drew looked up, her face twisted in anger as she looked at the creature who had attempted to kill her daughter. The Sphinx was easily taller than a Drew with the upper torso of a woman with the arms and back half of a lion; very large eagle wings were folded against her back.

Suddenly even louder growling started up behind her. Before Drew had time to turn and look, the creature behind her leapt over her head to stand in front of her and her daughter as if protecting them. It looked to be a large red fox slightly bigger than the Sphinx.

It turned its eyes to look back at those it was protecting, 'Take the girl and leave, I'll hold her off.' Drew's eyes widened in surprise. 'Take her and leave! She'll die if she stays here!' That's all it took to get Drew moving as she held her daughter to her tightly and grabbed her video phone, calling Doc, "Doc! Get the airship over here now! Kagome's hurt!"

"I'm on it. What happened?"

Drew breathed deeply before explaining as Doc flew the ship to their location and landed so they could get Kagome to the onboard medical room.

* * *

><p>Drew stood in Doc's arms as they watched their baby girl struggle to breath "It's all my fault, if only I got to her sooner, she would be standing here smiling, not laying there struggling to breath." She lightly sobbed into his chest.<p>

Doc held her tighter as he looked over to their daughter, "It's not your fault Drew; you couldn't have known that this would have happened. She's still alive."

'But she might not be for much longer.' They turned with a start to see the fox that had helped Drew escape with Kagome from the temple and the Sphinx.

'She has quite the internal damage, I can save her life though.' Doc narrowed his eyes in suspicion,

"How."

'I would transfer my power to her, it will heal all the damage and she will retain one of my abilities, she will also have gained enhanced strength, senses, as well as a slight change of appearance.'

Drew looked at the fox, "Who or really, what are you."

The fox poofed up in smoke, as it cleared the fox was gone, in its place stood a handsome red haired middle aged man, wearing old traditional Japanese clothing, with an auburn fur vest over the top, he had pointed ears, fox feet and looked at them with wise tired eyes, "I am a fox yokai from japan, my name is Shippo and I am the last yokai left. Giving this girl my power will not only save her life, but it will also take mine. It will also awaken the power that is laying dormant within her, it will be up to you to help her grow into that one. And you won't have to worry, she will not share my lifespan."

'Power, what power?' this thought ran through both Drew and Doc's minds but they didn't get the chance to ask.

He looked saw their shocked faces and gave them a sad smile, "I have lived a long life, and I would rather help this girl live than just wait around for my end to come. It has been so long since I have seen my wife and child."

They nodded in understanding as Drew voiced her agreement, "Thank you, please help our little girl." He walked forward to the girl's bedside and pulled a large old book from the sleeve of his Kimono and handed it to them, "This will help you teach the power she will retain, it will be the power to transform into anything she can think of as well as certain tricks, it will be hard at first but as she grows she'll get better at it as well as her own power, the only limit will be her imagination and experiences."

The two nodded and watched as he placed his hand above her heart as it was enveloped in a bright glow, that melted into her body, then she lit up in a blinding light; as it disappeared Shippo was nowhere to be seen, they only heard the whispered words 'Thank you.'

Movement on the bed caused both pairs of eyes that remained to lock onto the girl starting to wake up, a twitching on her head caused their eyes to widen in surprise; on her head sat two little white fox ears moving to and fro with each sound they heard, they then noticed a small white tail with a black tip laying at her side. She lifted one of her hands to cover her yawn slightly, revealing to little fangs as she slowly blinked awake, moving her eyes to her parents.

"Mommy? Daddy?" They both swept her up into a hug holding her tightly between them to make sure that it was real, that their little girl was okay.

The door suddenly opened and in charged three figures, their six year old son Zak, their Komodo dragon Komodo and the newest addition to the family, the former Fiskerton Phantom Fisk. They stopped in front of the three as Drew and Doc let Kagome down where she was hugged by her brother and the two were picked up in a big hug by Fisk, "Kagome you're okay!"

"I thought you three were supposed to be in bed." Drew crossed her arms and gave a knowing look. Fisk and Zak smiled a little too innocently. Then Fisk nuzzled the side of Kagome's head.

"Grr frr shrr furr." Fisk then saw the twitching on her head, "Awwwaahh?" Zak then saw them too.

"Oh wow, cool ears." Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion,

"Huh?"

* * *

><p>I know I said that I was focusing on my one piece story, but I started up watching this again and I couldn't help myself. Please review this story. I want to know if people like my story.<p> 


End file.
